New Avengers
by Zaralann
Summary: Как, вы думаете, рождаются герои?
1. Начало

"Речь" – Речь.

'_Мысли'_ – Мысли.

* * *

**Глава первая: Начало.**

* * *

Я очнулась. Это первое, что я поняла. Под моими руками я чувствовала песок. Я жива… Я жива! Я попыталась открыть глаза. Я могу видеть песок передо мной, песок подо мной, песок слева, воду сзади и песок справа…

'_Стоп, как я…?'_ Я попыталась повернуть голову, но это оказалось сложнее, чем я думала, но тут я смогла увидеть ещё лучше слева от себя… Стоп, как я могла знать, что это лево…

'_Как я это вижу?'_ Моё лицо всё ещё погружено в песок. Мне нужно подняться… Я сосредоточилась, но мои руки и ноги отказывались двигаться. Но двигалось что-то другое. Я не знала, _как_ это описать, но я _чувствовала_, как некая часть меня пришла в движение. Четыре точки зрения, которых раньше я не имела, вдруг изменились и я начала видеть песок, но я почувствовала, как я начинаю подниматься. Что-то поднимала меня… Нет, я поднимала себя, но без помощи рук или ног. Мой мозг ещё не полностью включился, но я понимала, что со мной определённо что-то не так.

Как только моё лицо поднялось из песка, я смогла открыть глаза.

'_Темно…'_ Это первое, что пришло мне на ум. С большим трудом я смогла повернуть голову. Моё зрение все ещё было не в фокусе, но я заметила что-то слева от меня. Картинка становилась всё чётче.

Что-то металлическое, сегментированное… Вдруг в моей голове как будто бомба взорвалась.

Изображения, поток картинок.

Огонь. Шар из огня.

Человек в красно-синем костюме.

Темнота.

Вспышка.

Я. Я видела себя.

Темнота.

Я потеряла сознание и снова упала на песок.

* * *

***Спустя два года и четыре месяца.***

* * *

"Кэтлин, поднимайся, а то завтрак остынет!" Прозвучал голос моей мамы.

Я лениво приоткрыла глаза. И тут же закрыла их из-за яркого света, стремящегося через окно в мою комнату. Как бы не была уютна постель, но вставать придётся. Из-под моего одеяла вытянулось металлическое щупальцеобразное устройство. Само _туловище_ в разрезе имело форму трёхконечной звезды с округлыми концами. Нижние концы были на внешнюю половину жёлтые. Оно было сегментировано, и сразу можно сказать, что это было сделано для повышенной гибкости. Заканчивалось устройство трёхпалым захватом. Каждый _палец _имел два сустава и основание, как настоящий человеческий палец с руки. Он имел закруглённый конец, и состоял снаружи из пластин. Как только захват раскрылся, стало видно, что в центре горел белый огонёк, а в каждом основании красный.

Щупальце втянулось и, развернувшись, аккуратно взялось за край одеяла и стащило его с меня. Как только одеяло было убрано, я поднялась, села на край кровати и потянулась. Без одеяла стало видно, что щупальце, или смарт-манипулятор, как он правило называется, был приделан к моей спине. Как и ещё три таких же. Верхняя пара была сразу под моими лопатками, а нижняя сразу под ней. По всему моему позвоночнику до шеи шла пластина, похожая на ортопедический корсет. По бокам от оснований щупалец выходил металлический ремень, сделанный из четырёх крепежей, похожих на велосипедную цепь.

Как только я встала, оставшиеся три манипулятора пришли в движение. Пластины на наконечниках нижних щупалец отъехали и сдвинулись. В отличие от верхней пары, _кисти_ нижней имели три сустава, и _пальцы_ были немного длиннее. Они заканчивались тупыми концами с вырезом посередине. Огонёк в центре тоже имелся, как и красные на каждом основании.

Меня зовут Кэтлин Грейзер, и это моя жизнь. Мне семнадцать лет, у меня красные волосы до лопаток, которые я обычно собираю в два хвостика и зелёные глаза. У меня слегка округлое лицо, но по-своему изящное и стройная спортивная фигура. Я живу с моей мамой, которая является единственной семьёй, что у меня осталась. Мой отец погиб в автокатастрофе, когда мне было три. Дедушек и бабушек у меня нет.

Вы, наверное, теперь хотите знать, откуда у меня эти щупальца? Когда я прогуливалась вечером по берегу, я заметила вспышку в воде, а потом что-то всплыло недалеко от берега. Я подумала, что это человек, и потому, что рядом никого не было, я решила помочь. Как только я доплыла до того, что всплыло… Я не могу точно вспомнить, что произошло, только то, что меня утянуло под воду. Потом я очнулась на берегу, и они уже были на мне… Я знаю, это звучит как в каком-то комиксе, но это правда. Прошло почти шестнадцать месяцев, с тех пор как они стали частью меня, и я не жалуюсь.

На мне сейчас была простая белая рубашка и спальные штаны. В рубашке были прорезаны дырки для манипуляторов.

Зевнув, я протянула одно щупальце к прикроватной тумбочке и взяла им будильник. Поднеся его к лицу, я увидела, что сейчас лишь половина десятого утра.

'_Её пунктуальности позавидуют в Гринвиче…'_

Поставив будильник обратно, я открыла дверь и вышла в коридор. Моя комната была небольшая, но уютная. На стенах, вместо плакатов групп или другой фигни, что вешают у себя девочки моего возраста, у меня весели полки с книгами. Стоял комод полный книг. Даже стол был завален книгами. Математика, химия, биология, физика, я читала всё. Когда манипуляторы стали частью меня, так же и стал их электронный процессор. Искусственный интеллект сгорел, так что авариный протокол заставил систему найти _иное_ решение. Так как мой разум стал на половину компьютером, я получила абсолютную память, и очень высокий **IQ**. Базы памяти не сохранились, лишь маленькие отрывки, но и этого хватало. Я и раньше была умной, получала высокие баллы в школе, ну до того, как мне пришлось начать учиться заочно из-за моих _дополнений_, но теперь любая информация обрабатывалась в моём мозге быстрее и точнее, чем кто-либо мог себе вообразить. Узнав про такие новые возможности, я открыла в себе жажду знаний. Я буквально поглощала книгу за книгой, читала всё, что попадало мне в руки. Я даже открыла небольшую службу ремонта, в качестве хобби, и чтобы была возможность приложить накопленные знания. На заработанные деньги я начала покупать оборудование, которое я ставила в подвал. Там я проводила работы и некоторые исследования. Я выяснила, что иглы, что вошли мне в спину так сильно спутались с моими нервами, что удаление манипуляторов, скорее всего, убило бы меня.

Мама, когда впервые увидела мои новые конечности, потеряла сознание. Мне заняло порядка недели, чтобы убедить её, что они не опасны, и что _не_ _нужно_ звонить в полицию, скорую помощь или в **FBI**. Ещё через неделю мама привыкала к ним. Это было довольно забавно смотреть, как она наблюдала за каждым их движение, как будто это были ядовитые змеи. Теперь же она чувствует себя весьма комфортно в их присутствии, и даже иногда просит меня помочь по дому. Это кстати и привело к открытию моей ремонтной мастерской. Один раз у нас сломалась сушилка, и мама использовала мои манипуляторы, как вешалки для сушки белья. После этого случая сушилка работала исправно, и не было _ни_ _одного_ намёка на неисправность…, я позаботилась об этом! Мама, увидев это, в шутку сказала, что я могла бы на этом зарабатывать, что и навело меня на мысль.

Пройдя по коридору, я дошла до лестницы и спустилась на первый этаж в гостиную. В ней были диван, ковёр, музыкальная система и телевизор напротив дивана. На стенах висели фотографии меня с мамой. Я вошла на кухню, которая была соединена с гостиной дверью. На кухне у нас было царство моей мамы, хотя таковым оно стало только после того, как я попыталась готовить. Да, знание рецепта наизусть и следованию ему до мельчайших деталей может и хорошо, но когда ты не знаешь, _как_ это делать, так всё остальное не имеет значения. То, что у меня получилось, было сложно описать, я сама боялась тронуть _это_ вилкой, ибо была вероятность, что _оно_ отберёт вилку и пырнёт в ответ…, или укусит. Кухня у нас была не большая, но уютная, навесные шкафчики, кухонные столешницы занимали большую часть стен, за исключением места под холодильник, дверей и кладовки. У кладовки не было двери по причине того, что, когда я практиковалась со своими манипуляторами, я попыталась открыть эту дверь и в итоге сорвала её с петель.

По привычке я пустила вперёд один манипулятор и уже знала, что в кухне, когда я в неё зашла. На столе стояли вафли с сиропом, тосты с яйцом и жареный бекон. Мама сидела за столом и пила кофе. Мою маму зову Матильда Грейзер. У моей мамы были такие волосы как и у меня, но всего лишь до плеч, карие глаза, и почти такое же лицо. Одета она была тёмно-серый костюм из-под которого виднелась белая блузка.

'_Значит снова идёт на _совещание_.'_ _Совещаниями_ я называла мамины выходы на встречу с клиентом. Она работала адвокатом, и один раз пошутила, что каждая такая встреча выматывает больше чем, совещание в большой корпорации.

Рядом с ней сидела девочка моего возраста, с каштановыми волосами, которые спускались ей до колен, голубыми глазами и милым личиком. На ней был белый топ и джинсовые шорты, на ногах кеды. Это была моя лучшая и единственная подруга, Трейси Дэвис. У меня всегда было мало друзей, но Трейси всегда была рядом, когда со мной что-то случалось, она была для меня как семья. Когда она узнала про манипуляторы, она сразу провозгласила, что я должна стать супергероем. Это было бы забавно, если бы не было ясно видно, что она это серьёзно. Мне пришлось несколько недель отговаривать её от этой идеи. Мама нашла это всё настолько забавным, что даже повесила на стену одну из зарисовок моего _супер_-костюма…

Я быстро осмотрела всю еду камерой манипулятора, и им же взяла вилку и положила себе несколько вафель и полила их сиропом. Сев на стул я взяла вилку в руку и начала есть.

"Доброе утро?" Сказала Трейси. Я лишь пробубнила нечто походящее на приветствие и продолжила поглощать вафлю.

Я не утренняя пташка, как Трейси, так что без завтрака, чтобы раскочегарить мой бойлер, я практически зомби поутру.

"Кэтлин, как доешь, собирайся, вы не забыли, что вы сегодня идете за продуктами." Проинформировала нас мама.

Ах да… Я и Трейси вытащили короткую соломинку, так что нам придётся идти за покупками сегодня… Чёрт!

* * *

Поход по магазинам для меня это утомительное занятие, ибо мне приходится прятать свои манипуляторы под длинным плащом. Я не могла примерить одежду в магазине, не могла сходить бассейн, не могла сходить на пляж, я не могла сделать нечего, чтобы заставило меня снять плащ. Это конечно меня не останавливало, ибо я старалась жить жизнью как можно полнее, учитывая мои ограничения… Теперь я звучу жалко…

Магазины по выходным были полны народу, который спешил закупаться продуктами на грядущую неделю. Новая одежда, на выбор которой уходили многие часы, которых просто не было у людей в будний день. Торговый центр просто бурлил жизнью. Мы вышли из продуктового магазина и направились к выходу. Я несла две сумки, а Трейси несла одну, но большую.

Покинув центр, мы направились по улице в сторону дома. Торговый центр находился достаточно близко к дому, чтобы полностью лишить смысла использования машины. Идти на нужно было всего пару перекрёстков и один переулок, который имел выход прямо напротив дома. Обычно такой поход занимал примерно десять минут, но сегодня этот заняло у нас значительно больше времени.

* * *

Проходить через переулок всегда было не безопасно. Хотя нынче полиция и была более эффективна, чем обычно, да и городской миф по имени Бэтмен поспособствовал снижению отморозков на улицах, но в таких переулках всё ещё существовала возможность наткнуться на группу собирателей _оброка_ с прохожих. Видимо сегодня был наш несчастливый день, ибо я заметила, как трое ребят, не вид немного старше нас зашли в переулок за нами. Мы не ускорили шаг, и не подали виду, что заметили их. Я, потому, что они не представляли никакой угрозы для меня, а Трейси, потому, что она знала, как с такими справиться… Курсы самообороны дают такой эффект… Ну, ещё потому, что мы не знали их намерений. Хотя судя по двоим, что появились из-за угла с другой стороны переулка и шли нам на встречу, миром они нас не отпустят.

Двое спереди остановились и явно старались перекрыть нам дорогу. Один был довольно высокий и смуглый с явно крашенными зелёными волосами, в рубашке, жакете и бежевых штанах с кедами. Второй был ниже ростом и белый блондин в балахоне, шортах и ботинках.

"Леди, одни, в таком опасном районе…" Начал смуглый.

"Может нам помочь вам дойти до дома?" Продолжил блондин.

"Мы поможем донести покупки." Добавил один сзади.

Я приготовила щупальца. Только они сделают одно неверное движение…

"Нет, спасибо парни, но мы и сами прекрасно справляемся." Ответила Трейси непринуждённо.

"Ну же барышни, мы настаиваем…" Блондин сделал шаг вперёд.

"А мы отказываемся." Ответила я. "Слушайте, вы не можете просто пропустить нас, и забыть, что мы вообще видели друг друга?"

"Ох, но как же настоящие джентльмены могут бросить даму в беде?" Ответил смуглый.

И они все начали двигаться на нас. Я вздохнула. Почему сегодня? Я просто хотела сходить за покупками в тишине и покое, но нет, обязательно должно что-то случиться…

Один, что был сзади, потянулся к Трейси, но его рука была остановлена в нескольких дюймах от её плеча. Моё щупальце крепко держало его за запястье.

"Что за…" Договорить он не успел, так как я швырнула его об стену.

Блондин выхватил нож, но не успел и шага сделать, как другое щупальце схватило его за пояс. Одним резким движением я подбросила его вверх, где он ударился об один из пролётов пожарного спуска и упал на землю. Двое сзади рванули на меня, но я ударила щупальце на отмах и приложила обоих об мусорные контейнеры.

"О Боже…" Я перевела взгляд на последнего из _банды_. Смуглый парень стоял и в его дрожащей руке был кастет. Его глаза были широко раскрыты. "Что… Что ты такое?"

'_Ох, ну конечно, он должен был задать _этот_ вопрос…'_

"Я - всего лишь прохожая, которую _вы_ попытались ограбить." Трое из моих щупалец зловеще свисали надомной, а четвёртым я держалась за землю для устойчивости. Парень сделал шаг назад, и, увидев, что щупальца не отреагировали, припустил. Но не успел он сделать и трёх шагов, как мои манипуляторы схватили его за обе руки и шею сзади. Резко рванув, его я приложила его об стену, тем самым вырубив его.

"Не слишком?"

"Нет, пусть усвоят урок."

Запихав грабителей в мусорные контейнеры, мы продолжили путь домой.

* * *

"Так, **Тест №1**, проверка репульсорных двигателей вмонтированных в ботинки." Я стояла в подвале нашего дома. Как ни странно, подвал был самым большим помещением в здании. Дом состоял из двух этажей, чердака и подвала. Спальные комнаты и мамин кабинет находились на втором этаже, гостиная, кухня и прочие комнаты на первом, как и гараж. Чердак можно был забит оборудованием. Если вы пользуетесь приборами, потребляющими много энергии и требующими бесперебойного питания, то естественно, что вам потребуется хорошая энергосистема в доме.

Подвал же был моим царством. Он простирался на весь наш участок, а не только под фундаментом дома. Высокие потолки, укреплённые стены, подача воды и воздуха, просто мечта! Тут стоял мой компьютер, хотя его сложно было так назвать. Компьютер состоял сражу из нескольких серверов, каждый выполнял свою обязанность. Несколько больших мониторов, несколько клавиатур, джойстиков и сенсорных панелей.

Но сейчас был важен мой специальный тестовый мини полигон. Который, по сути, являлся металлической плитой толщиной пять сантиметров и размеров три на два метра. Трейси стояла на нём в черной рубашке без рукавов, чёрных обтягивающих штанах и металлических ботинках. Это были мои последние разработки – репульсоры. Электрические мини-двигатели. Ботинки явно были тяжёлые и виднелись серво приводы, движущие модули и прочие детали. Ботинки одной третьей не доставали Трейси до колен. К каждому ботинку шли провода, которые соединялись с контроллерами в её руках, а дальше шли к большому силовому щиту на стене. Питание поступало от личного мини реактора на чердаке.

Ещё одно из моих изобретений. Когда я только начала работать, мне постоянно не хватало питания, да и счета за электричество становились весьма большими, так что я углубилась в исследование альтернативных источников питания. Солнечная энергия была сразу выброшена в мусор, как и генератор, работающий на двигателе внутреннего сгорания или дизеле. Вдруг меня озарило! Миниатюрный реактор! У меня заняло почти год на разработку и постройку прототипа, который был размером с небольшой автомобиль и был полностью автономен. Не буду врать, часть пути я смогла, так сказать, срезать, воспользовавшись исследованиями учёного, занимавшегося разработками подобного проекта во время Второй Мировой Войны. Тогда весь проект прикрыли, ибо уровень развития технологий просто не был достаточен, для его завершения, но я смогла взломать старый правительственный архив, в котором лежала записи о данных разработках. Проект не восстановили, ибо была проблема со стабилизацией процесса термоядерного синтеза. Реактор получался слишком большой и громоздкий, что шло в разрез с изначальной целью создания миниатюрного и качественного источника питания. Ныне же я смогла воссоздать этот реактор и улучшить его. Конечно, помог тот факт, что мой разум намного превосходит любой человеческий, но заслуга есть заслуга. Это было моё первое, и самое великое достижение. Я назвала его **Арк Реактор**.

Достать материалы оказалась до неприличия просто. Достаточно было взломать систему городских перевозок и перенаправить один заказ мне, при этом пометив его как истёкший. По документам он был возвращён отправителю и уничтожен, а на самом деле получила его я. Большие компании никогда не обращали внимания, если маленькая часть груза пропадала, да и я старалась не брать материалы в одном и том же месте больше чем раз в месяц.

Следующим моим открытием стала **Репульсорная Технология**. Фактически это мини двигатели, основанные на принципе _толчка_. Каждый такой двигатель способен создать мощный поток, и имея размер не больше ладони, они имеют достаточно мощности, чтобы поднять танк. На данный момент они проходили тестирование.

"Начинаем, подъём на пол метра и обратно в центр. Десяти процентов, думаю, хватит." Я стояла, в тёмных округлых очках на резинке и наблюдала сразу за тремя мониторами. Один демонстрировал жизненные показатели Трейси, второй системные показатели ботинок, а третий, сенсорный, давал мне контроль над ботинками, на случай, если Трейси потеряет контроль. Вокруг мини полигона были выставлены маты, дабы если она упадёт, то хотя бы не разобьётся. Система была настроена так, что если она покинет зону полигона, то питание к ботинкам моментально прекратится.

"Я всё же считаю, что десять процентов будет многовато…" Пробормотала Трейси.

"Три… Два… Один…" Трейси была подброшена вверх и назад. Ей повезло, что как только она покинула полигон, ботинки выключились, и она упала на мат.

"Я же говорила, что десять процентов это слишком много." Проворчала Трейси, лёжа лицом вниз на мате.

"Ну, теперь у нас есть научное подтверждение." В ответ она подняла руку и показала мне средний палец.

* * *

"Скоро оно будет готово?" Спросила Трейси, сидящая рядом со мной.

Я сидела на стуле и заканчивала устройство, которое больше всего напоминало высокотехнологичный экзо скелет для руки, чем оно в принципе и являлось.

"Готово, примерь."

Трейси села на стул, который я освободила и положила руку в устройство. Оно начиналось чуть ниже плеча и шло вплоть до запястья, полностью обворачивая руку. На ладони был закреплён репульсор, на металлическом обруче. Провода шли по все длине устройства. После того, как я защёлкнуло его на руке Трейси, она подняла его и слега поморщилась.

"Тяжеловато."

"Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, но в эту ещё не вмонтированы даже вспомогательные сервоприводы, так что это пока что только _скелет_, так сказать."

"Чем вы тут заняты?" Мы повернулись, и увидели мою маму, что спустилась по винтовой лестнице, неся поднос с пиццей и бутылку с газировкой. На ней был малиновый свитер и длинная бежевая юбка. Она подошла и, поставив поднос на стол, внимательно осмотрела _устройство_. "Надеюсь это не опасно. Мне двух вызовов пожарной бригады за этот месяц хватит."

"Не волнуйся, это – авиа-стабилизатор." Ответила я. Переведя взгляд на Трейси, я продолжила. "Так, поднимай руку, и мы проведём первый тест."

Трейси подняла руку и встала, направив её в сторону стены, к которой был приделан ещё один металлический щит. Его края были украшены стандартной черно-жёлтой зеброй. За её спиной был поставлен мат, чтобы, если что смягчит падение.

"Итак, приступим." И я нажала кнопку. Репульсор начал святиться ярче и вдруг _выстрелил_, за неимением лучшего слова. Трейси отлетела назад и врезалась в мат.

"Сколько это было?" Спросила она, поднимаясь.

"Пять процентов."

"Чем вы тут занимаетесь?!" Я обернулась и посмотрела на маму, которая явно была не довольна произошедшим.

"… Ну, посмотри на это с яркой стороны, ничего не загорелось!" Мама лишь начала сверлить меня взглядом сильнее.

* * *

"**Тест №11**, конфигурация **2.0**." Проговорила я для записи.

Трейси снова стояла на полигоне. На ней снова были одеты ботинки и на этот раз и _перчатки_. В перчатки на этот раз были вмонтированы усиливающие сервоприводу, что позволяли ей двигаться свободнее, вне зависимости от веса оборудования. Вновь все провода тянулись к щитку на стене, который подавал питание.

"Начнём, для начала один процент стартовой мощности." Трейси встала в стойку, расставив ноги на ширину плеч, и выставив руки слегка в сторону, чтобы не спалить себе колени. "И три, два…" Я запустила и Трейси поднялась в воздух примерно на метр.

"Класс…" Пробормотала она.

Репульсоры на ладонях слегка искрили, но в целом всё шло нормально. Она парила над полигоном, из репульсоров вырывались белые потоки. Улыбку, которая появилась на моём лице, мало чем можно было убрать. Тут Трейси начала _плыть_ слегка в сторону, но смогла выровняться.

"Хорошо, а теперь приземление." И я медленно снизила поток энергии, что заставило Трейси плавно приземлиться на землю. Она посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась.

"Получилось…"

"А ты сомневалась?"

* * *

С нашего успешного испытания прошла неделя, и теперь мы готовы были провести полевой тест, так сказать. Трейси стояла в _ботинках_ и _перчатках_ передо мной. Она была окружена манипуляторами, которые были готовы добавить заключительный штрих к её внешнему виду. Единственными отличиями были специальный прибор похожий на наушники, крепящийся у ней на ушах и соединяющийся на затылке, неиральный интерфейс, и то, что на её груди был закреплён синий светящийся круг, с простым центром, но сегментированный покроям. Это был мини **Арк** **Реактор**. Самый маленький в мире реактор ядерного синтеза.

"Готова?" Она кивнула в ответ, и я нажала кнопку на сенсорной панели рядом со мной.

Манипуляторы пришли в движение, и начали облачать её в броню. Броня была хромированная, и имела ярко выраженные женские черты. Ноги были с двумя прямоугольными _пальцами_ спереди. Сама броня была сегментирована, что позволяла пилоту большую свободу движений. Шлем был сделан с узкими щёлками-глазами, и щелью-ртом. Глаза святились голубым, как и реактор в её груди, который был ясно виден. Как только броня была полностью надета, я метнулась к компьютеру и подключилась к компьютеру в броне.

Трейси была в предвкушении. Это был первый полёт их нового проекта!

'_Надо попросить Кэт придумать ему название.'_ Из её размышлений её выдернул появившийся интерфейс в броне. Показатели начали мелькать у неё перед глазами. Данные по броне, внешней атмосфере, карта, данные о метаположении и прочие показатели. Так же заработали сканеры, которые выдавали автоматически информацию обо всех объектах, на который бы направлен взгляд Трейси. Цветовая гамма также была приятного голубого цвета.

"_Ну, что, Трейси, прогуляемся?"_ Услышала она голос Кэт.

"А ты сомневаешься?"

"_Ничуть!"_ Трейси знала, что её подруга тоже счастлива, что их труды окупились. _"Проверка системы пошла." _Броня пришла в движение. Каждый элемент был проверен на работоспособность, каждый кусочек данных был выведен на _рабочий стол_ брони. _"__Все системы работают нормально. Готова полетать?__"_

"Жду вашего разрешения, диспетчер." Трейси услышала звук, и посмотрев наверх увидела, что крыша на ней раздвинулась, и стало видно ночное небо. _'Тётю Матильду хватил бы удар, если бы она знала, что мы вытворяем.'_

"_Три…"_ Трейси встала в специальную стойку. Ноги вместе, руки прижаты к туловищу и ладони указывают вниз. _"Два… Один…"_

'_Пуск.'_ Броня мгновенно ответила и запустила репульсоры. Подняв мощность, она взмыла в небо.

* * *

**Если честно, то это идея моего друга, но я её развил и превратил в историю. Ваше мнение?**


	2. Клоун и Мышь

"Речь" – Речь.

'_Мысли'_ – Мысли.

* * *

**Глава вторая: Клоун и Мышь.**

* * *

"Как у меня дела?" Спросила Трейси. Она была сейчас над центром города, летя на невероятной скорости.

"_Всё в норме. Сейчас попробуй полететь пониже, нужно проверить манёвренность."_ Прозвучал голос Кэт.

"Поняла вас, диспетчер." Трейси не смогла удержаться, чтобы не хихикнуть, над усталым вздохом, которым ответила её лучшая подруга.

Трейси снизилась и полетела ниже уровня крыш. Постоянно оглядываясь, чтобы не задеть что-нибудь. Тут она нахмурилась и повернула налево по главной улице в сторону парка. Не далеко от входа в него у фонтана были видны трое подростков, окружённых группой людей, которое были вооружены.

"_Что-то не так? Ты сошла с запланированного маршрута."_

"Вижу нескольких хулиганов, которые решили, что…"

"_Нет!"_ Прозвучал ответ Кэт._ "Броня ещё не опробована, и это твой первый полёт. Оставь, пожалуйста, это полиции или Бэтмену."_

"Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них успеет." Трейси подлетела к группе хулиганов, которые окружили группу подростков. У некоторых в руках было оружие.

Видимо услышав звук её двигателей, все повернулись и посмотрели на неё. Хулиганов было восемь человек, а подростков было всего трое. Хулиганы выглядели так, как будто сошли с экрана старого фильма об уличной преступности: тельняшки, цепи, трубы, биты… Подросту же были одеты в цвета местной футбольной команды. Трейси приземлилась и оглядела группу.

"Диспетчер, нужна идентификация." Сказала Трейси, отключив внешний звук, чтобы бандиты её не услышали.

"_Ладно, и перестань называть меня так."_ Перед глазами Трейси начали мелькать изображения. _"Нашла их. Они все с приводами, бывшие члены банды байкеров, но их арестовали за погром и воровство. Выпущены под залог."_

"У вас есть минута на то, чтобы прекратить незаконную деятельность и сдаться, или будет применена сила." Проговорила Трейси, использовав систему брони, чтобы изменить свой голос, сделать его более механическим.

"_У тебя _нет_ оружия! Чем ты будешь драться, руками?"_

"У меня есть репульсоры."

"И что же может сделать, сея жестяная банка?" Проговорил один, который был с пистолетом.

"Вы отказываетесь сдаться?" Спросила Трейси.

"О да, мы отказываемся." Рассмеялись бандиты. "И что ты сде…"

Договорить он не успел, ибо Трейси подняла руку и выпустила заряд из репульсора, отправив его в полёт. Двое бандитов, один с трубой, а другой с цепью, рванули на неё.

'_Почему они просто не сдадутся? Серьёзно, я в броне и одного из них уже отправила в полёт. Что, так сложно сдаться?'_

Трейси подняла руку, быстрее, чем бандит рассчитывал, и схватила трубу. Резким рывком обезоруживая его, она ударила его этой же рукой, что отправило его в полёт на несколько метров, он не скоро сможет встать. Тот, что бы с цепью, получил заряд репульсора в живот, и тоже отлетев, потерял сознание. Оставшиеся пять вытащили огнестрельное оружие.

"Чёрт…" Бандиты открыли огонь.

* * *

Броня была пуле непробиваемая, чего нельзя было сказать о пилоте. Я чуть не схватила сердечный приступ, когда бандиты открыли огонь по Трейси. Я начала проходить через все возможные сценарии, которые позволили бы ей уйти, но во всех была одна и та же проблема – Трейси не сдаётся.

* * *

'_Я чуть в штаны не намочила! Пушки! У них есть пушки! И я жива!'_ Трейси выдохнула, когда огонь прекратился и бандиты стояли с открытыми ртами, смотря на неё. _'А кто бы ни был удивлён? Не каждый день вам противостоит бронированный человек!'_ Пули оставили отметины, но не более на броне. Трейси усмехнулась.

"Сопротивление бесполезно." Она подняла руки и выстрелила ещё по разу с каждой, вынеся ещё двух бандитов. Один, видимо не самый сообразительный, рвану на неё с криком, пытаясь ударить её пистолетом. Трейси отвела руку и ударила его в грудь, быстрее, чем он смог бы среагировать. Идиот полетел в фонтан и приземлился со всплеском.

"Остановись!" Трейси повернулась и увидела, что пока она разбиралась с идиотом, двое оставшихся схватили одного из подростков, девочку. Поставив её на колени, приставили пистолет ей к виску.

"_О чёрт."_

"Подожди, у меня идея." Трейси переключилась на внешний динамик. "Угроза гражданскому населению зафиксирована. Угроза подлежит ликвидации." Трейси подняла обе руки и точно прицелилась. Бандиты начали нервничать, поняв, то теперь они умрут в любом случае, даже если отпустят заложника.

"Я сказал тебе остановиться, или сука умрёт!" Рявкнул тот, что с пистолетом. "Опусти руки, а не то…" Трейси выстрелила и попала в головы обоим. Оба преступника упали на землю.

"Диспетчер, просканируй заложников на наличие ранений." Тут же по экрану забегали значки и цифры.

"_У девушки сотрясение и вывихнуто запястье, но больше в принципе ничего."_ Трейси подошла к раненной девушке.

"Вы подверглись физическому воздействию, что привело к повреждениям. Логичный ход действий: вызов правоохранительных и здравоохранительных органов." Девушка в ответ слегка кивнула. Два парня, что были с ней подбежали и начали её осматривать. Один повернулся к Трейси.

"Спасибо вам большое."

Трейси просто кивнула и взлетела.

* * *

"Чем ты думала?!" Я стояла перед Трейси, которая только что приземлилась и сняла броню. "Вступила в бой в _экспериментальной_ броне!" Трейси съёжилась. "Без оружия!" Ещё раз вздрогнула. "Без плана!" Прикрыла глаза. "Чтобы ты делала, если бы броня вдруг отключилась?" Она открыла рок, чтобы ответить, но я ей не дала. "А если бы произошёл сбой?!" Снова открыла рот. "Чтобы я делала, если бы ты пострадала?" Он посмотрела на меня. Я лишь помотала головой, подошла и обняла её. "Больше так не делай."

"Ничего обещать не могу." Она обняла меня в ответ. Я отпустила её и подошла к большим мониторам.

"Так, я прогнала весь полёт через компьютер." На экранах появились данные снятые во время полёта. "Материал придётся менять, я уже заказала сплав золота и титана. Оружейная система будет установлена _и_ протестирована." Я много значительно посмотрела на неё. "Система пилотирования тоже нуждается в доработке, но только для интеграции контроля дополнительных модулей. Так же я думаю добавить немного красок." Я слегка улыбнулась. "Похоже это начало чего-то интересного."

* * *

***Спустя неделю.***

* * *

"Мы не сможем от них оторваться!" Легковая машина, бежевый купе, нёсся по трассе на большой скорости, каким-то чудом не зацепляя другие машины. Внутри сидели двое в лыжных масках. На заднем сиденье была сумка с драгоценностями. "Копы повяжут нас!" Кричал парень на пассажирском сиденье.

За машиной шёл хвост как минимум из пяти патрульных машин.

"Им надо нас ещё догнать!" Ответил водитель. Тут на путь их машины вылетела полицейская. "Чёрт!" Водитель резко дёрнул руль влево, и машину начало заносить. Её вынесло на встречную полосу, и, зацепившись за край тротуара, она подлетела и начала падать на переходов, которые не успели отойти.

Тут машина остановилась, не долетев до пешеходов буквально метр. Когда все присмотрелись, то увидели, что машину держит женщина в железной броне, которая встала на путь падающему транспорту.

* * *

Трейси сконцентрировалась, чтобы не уронить машину. Неделя тренировок, зубрёжки мануалов, проверки всех систем, пристрелки оружия… Ну, по крайней мере броня теперь выглядела намного лучше. Нет больше клёпаных пластин, гладкая подвижная сегментированная броня. Ноги красные до середины бедра, как и туловище, налокотники и перчатки до запястий. Шлем красный, но само _лицо_ осталось серебряными, как остальные части выше _не _ упомянутые.

Трейси поставила машину на землю, крышей вниз, и подошла к двери.

"Покиньте транспортное средство и сдайтесь. Это единственное предупреждение." Она подняла руки и направила их на машину. Трейси всё ещё пользовалась механическим голосом, что позволило ей выдать себя за робота. Меньше возни, да и люди задают меньше вопросов.

Тут подтянулись полицейские машины. Оба преступника выкарабкались из машины и стояли с поднятыми руками. Никто не хотел идти против Железной Девы. Ох да, ещё один маленький факт. После первой эскапады во время тренировочного полёта люди начали распускать миф о Железной Деве. Кто-то говорил, что она робот, кто-то, что она инопланетянин… Даже была версия, что Трейси – пришелец из будущего. Последующие появления Девы дали людям пищу для сплетен. Трейси стала такой же легендой как Бэтмен, вот только Бэтмен был более мифом, страшной сказкой, а Железная Дева была весьма реальна. Образ робота позволял ей обойти все эти дурацкие мысленные игры с преступниками, так же как и их мольбы о пощаде и попытки запутать её.

Ещё одной проблемой стала мама Кэт. Она чуть было не схватила удар, когда увидела в новостях, что подростков спасла _некий женоподобный робот_. Это были шесть часов криков, истерики и, наконец, она уступила, с условием, что будет контролировать каждый вылет. Это означало, что она сидела с чашкой кофе рядом с Кэтлин и следила за потоком видео с камеры слежения в броне. Она так же имела право запретить нам вылетать на ситуации, которые она посчитает слишком опасными.

"_Хорошо Трейси, пока что всё чисто, можешь уходить."_ Прозвучал голос Кэт.

"Вас поняла, диспетчер." Ответила Трейси и взлетела перед тем, как полиция могла бы к ней приблизиться.

"_Не называй меня так."_ Трейси в ответ только хихикнула. Ей нравилось подтрунивать над Кэт. Эта конкретная шутка появилась после того, как они вместе посмотрели трилогию фильма 'Матрица', и Кэт явно вписывалась в роль диспетчера.

"Он кстати опять был там." Трейси проинформировала Кэт.

"_Неужели мистер эмо-в-трико снова поглядывал?"_ Бэтмен повадился быть на месте преступления, или катастрофы, но если Железная Дева уже прибыла на место, он не показывался. Он просто сидел на крыше здания и наблюдал, видимо думал, что его не видно, но датчики брони не обманешь.

"Угу, и как обычно он решил не вмешиваться. Возвращаюсь на базу, диспетчер." В ответ Кэт лишь проворчала, чтобы её перестали так называть.

* * *

"Я надеюсь, что вы возьмёте себе хотя бы выходной." Пробормотала мама, сидя за кухонным столом. "Я так сединой покроюсь раньше времени." Хоть мы её и уговорили, она всё рано считала это всё дело слишком опасным, и не забывала каждый раз нам об этом напомнить.

"Преступники могут взять выходной?" Спросила я, и не дожидаясь ответа продолжила. "Вот и мы не можем."

"Почему не позволить полиции заняться этим? Или Бэтмену?"

"Потому, что одни просто не способны справиться с некоторыми ситуациями, а второй ненадёжен. Как можно положиться на того, кто помогает _только_ тогда, когда его за это похвалят? Серьёзно!" Ответила Трейси. Это была одна из версий, _почему_ Бэтмен не помогает нам.

"Вы невозможны…" Пробормотала моя мама. "А как на счёт того факта, что он поймал шайку Торна?"

"Мы…" Но договорить я не успела, так как завибрировал мой браслет. Я вмонтировала в него передатчик, связанный с главным компьютеров. На компьютере постоянно работала программа распознавания речи, которая фильтровала все полицейские частоты, на предмет происшествий. Вторая программа была подключена ко всем сигнализациям в городе, ну или, по крайней мере, тем, которые имели высокий приоритет. "Это наш выход." Я и Трейси быстро направились в подвал.

* * *

"Что мы имеем, диспетчер?" Спросила Трейси, летя над городом. Как только прозвучала тревога Трейси сразу надела броню и вылетела, не дожидаясь, пока Кэт разберётся что случилось. Направление было уже в компьютере, а ситуацию можно было обсудить по дороге.

"_Неизвестный выпустил все пациентов из психиатрической лечебницы Аркхэм. Похоже, что полиция уже в пути, но лучше проверить."_

"Принято, диспетчер."

"_Не называй меня так.__"_

Трейси прибавила скорости. Аркхэм – больница для преступников, страдающих психическими расстройствами, ну или прост – психушка. В основном туда свозили преступников, которые были признаны ненормальными, но местная администрация не брезгала и обычными бандитами. Само здание было окружено рвом, и был лишь один мост. Сама постройка представляла из себя многоэтажную коробку с башнями на углах.

Трейси подлетала к ней, когда увидела замешательство на мосту. На мосту стояла коробка, с клоунской головой на крышке, и вращающейся ручкой сбоку.

"Мне это не нравится, что говорят сканеры?" Спросила Трейси, повиснув в воздухе, неподалёку от моста.

"_Размеры… Так, это не важно, состав…"_ Пробормотала Кэт. _"Чёрт, Трейси, это бомба! Убери её оттуда!"_

"Поняла." Трейси рванула вниз. Ручка у коробки всё ещё вращалась, так что время ещё было. Трейси подлетела и схватилась за кроя коробки. Приподняв устройство, что оказалось на удивление легко, учитывая, что эта штука была с небольшую машину, она с размаху швырнула его как можно дальше в реку. Как только коробка приземлилась и начала тонуть, произошёл взрыв. Трейси повернулась к подходящим полицейским, но увидев, что они смогут разобраться со сбежавшими заключёнными, рванула в небо и в сторону лечебницы.

* * *

"_На датчиках чисто, продолжай движение."_ Прозвучал голос Кэт.

Трейси продвигалась по пустым коридорам лечебницы Аркхэм. Открытые двери, пустые камеры, крысы… Это место годилось для Хэллоуина, ну или для дома ужасов в каком-нибудь парке развлечений. Металлические подошвы гулко звучали на каменном полу, что придавало обстановке ещё больше мрачности. Трейси по правде была бы напугана до дрожи, если бы не броня и голос Кэтлин.

Все сканеры и датчики работали на полной мощности. Если это преступник способен оставить _бомбу _за собой, то было бы глупо не воспринимать его всерьёз.

"_Есть что-то, тепловой сигнал, на аудио датчиках слышу шаги и… как будто что-то волочат."_ Прозвучал голос Кэт. Трейси подняла руки и приготовила репульсор правой руки, левую же она сжала в кулак и сразу за запястьем поднялась панель, за которой оказался мини пусковая установка с двумя игловидными снарядами – тазер. _"Дай приблизиться."_ Датчики показывали приближение источника звука, он должен был быть почти уже за углом.

Из-за угла появилась тень и Трейси тут же навелась на неё. Тень отпрыгнула и приготовила нечто похожее на… _бумеранг_?

"Что?" Трейси пригляделась получше. "Чёрт, это эмо." Она убрала своё оружие, и Бэтмен тоже расслабился, но бумеранг не убрал. "Идентификация подтверждена – Бэтмен."

"А ты, я так полагаю, Железная Дева." Он говорил спокойно, но было видно, что ещё полностью не расслабился.

"Подтверждаю. Запрашивая поддержки в задержании преступника." Трейси и Кэт договорились, что если они столкнуться с летучей мышью города, то они буду предельно осторожны. Он был _хорош_, так что иметь его как врага было нежелательно. Бэтмен осмотрел Трейси и кивнул. Видимо он тоже не хотел пререкаться, и понимал, что работа вместе мы сможем разобраться с этой ситуацией быстрее.

Вместе они продвинулись далее по коридорам.

"_Ещё два тепловых сигнала, оба неподвижны. Вывожу на экран."_ Перед глазами Трейси появилась карта Аркхэма с двумя точками, которые обозначали её и Бэтмена и ещё двумя неопознанными.

"Принято." Трейси повернулась к Бэтмену. "Зарегистрировано два неподвижных тепловых сигнала сразу за следующим поворотом." Бэтмен кивнул и достал свой бумеранг. Трейси подготовила оба репульсора на руках и на плечах, ближе к шее, у неё окрылились панели и выдвинулись две мини пусковые установки с парализующими дротиками. Один такой способен уложить слона. Медленно подойдя к углу, Трейси резким движением выступила и приготовилась стрелять, если потребуется. Единственный, кого они увидели, это был работник Аркхэма, стоящий спиной к ней и абсолютно неподвижно. На нём был стандартный докторский балахон и черные резиновые перчатки до локтей, можно было также увидеть рабочие очки. Трейси медленно подошла к нему и положила ему руку на плечо и резко развернула.

То, что она и Бэтмен увидели, было весьма жутко. Лицо было искажено неестественно широкой улыбкой, зубы были жёлтые, а кубы красные. Трейси отпустила его и отступила назад. Он начал падать, пока Бэтмен не подхватил его и не приставил к стене.

"Что с ним случилось?" Пробормотала Трейси.

"_Сканеры говорят, что на нём есть остатки какого-то вещества, но следы слишком маленькие, скорее всего, был использован газ. Без образца я ничего сказать не смогу."_

"Ты сказала, что было два сигнала." Пробормотал Бэтмен, выведя тем самым Трейси из ступора.

"_Сзади!" _Раздался голос Кэт.

"Похож на папочку, правда?" Трейси и Бэтмен развернулись, Трейси готовя оружие.

За край арки, почти у самого верху держался лишь ногами… _клоун_. Хотя его таковым было назвать сложно. У него была белая кожа, зелёные волосы, напоминающие гриву льва, и глаза с красной склерой и жёлтыми зрачками. У него были красные губы и жёлтые большие зубы, за которыми виднелся синий язык. На нём была смирительная рубашка с пурпурными рукавами, синие штаны и он был босиком. Он смотрел на них и улыбался.

"Что ты с ним сделал?" Спросил Бэтмен.

"Угостил весёлым газом, вампирчик. Только не говори мне, что ты не псих, существа разумные так не одеваются." Он перевёл взгляд на Трейси. "А ты, скажешь что-нибудь, железный болванчик?" Трейси промолчала. Он спрыгнул на землю. Трейси не сводила с него прицел не на секунду. "Кстати о шмотках, мне идёт? Посмотри на меня, нравится?" Он начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Трейси надоели его кривляния, и она сделала шаг вперёд и схватила его за воротник.

"Идентифицируйте себя."

"Джокер."

"_Это не маска. Сканеры говорят, что это его настоящее лицо."_

"Сними с него маску." Раздался голос Бэтмена.

"Невозможно. Маскировка отсутствует."

"Без грима." Для подтверждения Джокер потер лицо рукавом. "Реальный клоун." Увидев, что никто из нас не рассмеялся, он продолжил. "Ууу, трудные зрители." Он резко рванул назад, и материал его смирительной рубашки просто выскользнул из руки Трейси. "Смотри!" Он поднял правую руку и рукав сполз, показав, что на нём также были беспалые перчатки. "В рукавах ничего нет." В руке у него был… старый поршневой распылитель. "Ничто вас не веселит." Трейси не стала ждать и выстрелила из репульсора. Джокер уклонился и подпрыгнул. "Какая нетерпеливая публика, улыбнитесь!" Второй выстрел Репульсора попал ему в живот, и он уронил своё… _оружие_. Джокер смог кувыркнуться в воздухе и приземлиться на ноги и руки.

"_Мало мощности.__"_

"Ой, это было больно, и теперь у меня кончился газ!" Тут Бэтмен встал ему на рукава.

"А у нас терпение." И врезал Джокеру по лицу. От рывка рукава оборвались до более нормально длинны. Джокера крутануло, и он приземлился на задницу.

"А вы умеете испортить праздник." Он поглядел на нас уже не улыбаясь. "Мне нужен дом, чтобы нести детям радость и веселье."

"_Что-то мне не хочется веселиться под мотив этого клоуна."_

"Слушай, Джокер, ты болен и тебе нужно лечиться." Бэтмен шагнул вперёд.

"Ну, может совсем…" джокер вдруг рванул вперёд и ударил Бэтмена ногой в грудь. "…чуть-чуть."

Трейси, не теряя времени, выстрелила из репульсоров, но Джокер смог уклониться. Отпихнувшись от стены, он нанёс ей удар кулаком по голове, но Трейси успела его блокировать. Джокер приземлился неподалёку от Трейси.

"Ну а что вы сделаете, запрёте меня в психушке? Я уже здесь!"

Трейси прицелилась и выстрелила дротиками, но клоун оказался на удивление ловким и тоже уклонился. Трейси рванула вперёд и попыталась ударить его, но он снова уклонился и нанёс ответный удар. Броня спасла её от того, что, скорее всего бы, было сломанным ребром. Тут Бэтмен подключился, и Джокер начал отступать.

"Знаете, а мне здесь нравится. Мой прежний дом разваливается, а этот создан прямо для меня!" Джокер не успел уклониться и Трейси, разогнав репульсором в ботинке, ударила его коленом в живот. Джокер отлетел, держась за живо и кашлянув пару раз, и приземлился на колени. "Ладно, забирайте психушку, но запомните мои слова." Он встал покачиваясь. "У этого городка славное будущее!" В его руках появились четыре игральные карты, которые он метнул в Трейси и Бэтмена. Бэтмен уклонился, выгнувшись назад, а Трейси просто подняла руку, и карты отскочили от её брони. Джокер рванул убегать.

Трейси устремилась за ним, Бэтмен недалеко сзади. Завернув за угол сердце Трейси чуть не остановилось. Там стояла точно такая же коробка, как и так, в которой была бомба! Рычаг начал вращаться.

"Чёрт, если он рванёт…" Трейси хотела было рвануть вперёд, но…

"_Это липа! Сканеры не выявили взрывчатых веществ!"_ Прозвучал голос Кэт.

Бэтмен рванул к рычагу, но Трейси его остановила.

"В этом устройстве не содержится взрывчатых веществ. Предназначение – отвлекающий манёвр." Сказала Трейси. "Диспетчер, сможешь отследить Джокера?"

"_Ни как нет, он либо под водой, либо в канализации, датчики его не видят."_

Тут музыка закончилась, и ящик начал трястись. Вдруг голова на крышке взмыла вверх на пружине, вылетело конфетти, и прозвучала запись с голосом Джокера: "Улыбнись, Готэм!"

"Преследование преступника невозможно, датчики не фиксируют его присутствия." Сказал Трейси.

"Он ушёл." Бэтмен повернулся и пошёл к пострадавшему работнику.

"_Трейси, добудь мне ту штуку с газом, я, скорее всего, смогу синтезировать противоядие."_

"С этим плохо, его распылитель видимо упал в воду." Ответила Трейси и тут же добавила. "И я не буду лазить по канализации и сточным водам ради него!"

"_Хорошо, хорошо. Кстати, полиция взломала входную дверь, пора уходить."_

"Так точно." Трейси повернулась в сторону Бэтмена, но тот уже исчез. "Когда он…?"

"_Минуты две назад, когда ты жаловалась на то, что я бы подумала гонять тебя по канализации."_

"И он забрал с собой пострадавшего."

* * *

Я сидела и работала над файлом, который мы завели на джокера. Трейси смогла принести мне обрывки его рукавов и две его карты.

Карты оказались довольно бесполезны, просто заточенные по краям куски металла с наклеенной этикеткой в виде рубашки карты. Довольно грубо сделано, но довольно интересно, как решение. Рукава же дали больше результатов. На них была старая краска и керосин. Керосин был бесполезен, ибо в таком большом городе человек мог везде его подцепить, но вот старая краска на медной основе, и рисунок на рубашках карт дал мне пищу к размышлениям.

Краска на медной основе содержит в себе хромат меди - PbCrO4, и карбонат меди - PbCO3. В основном это было использовано для увеличения скорости высыхания краски, поддержания _свежего_ вида и устойчивость к влаге. Всё бы хорошо, да только это делала краску весьма токсичной, особенно для детей до шести лет. Судите сами: повреждение нервной системы, задержка роста, повреждение почек, замедление в развитии. Так же вызывает бесплодие у мужчин и женщин.

Трюк состоял в том, что с тысячи девятисот семьдесят восьмого года такую краску почти не достать в Америке, ибо она была запрещена. Единственные места, это старые фабрики, которые могли для экономии её всё ещё использовать. Таких фабрик было немного, но тут в игру вступала карта. Рубашка была наклеена, и я сомневаюсь, что Джокер бегал по городу, в поисках станка.

Было только одно место, где можно было найти эти две вещи вместе – старая фабрика 'MONARCH'.

* * *

"Он тут." Проговорила Трейси, подлетая к заброшенной фабрике, но видимо она опоздала. Джокер взлетал на воздушном шаре в виде головы клоуна, а Бэтмен стоял на краю здания фабрики. Трейси не растерялась и приземлилась в корзину. Джокер обернулся и получил железным кулаком в нос. Он схватила Джокера за голову, но тот просто выскользнул, оставив у неё в руках старый кожаный лётный шлем. "Сдавайтесь, это последнее предупреждение."

"Ох, а если я не сдамся?"

Трейси не ответила и попыталась его снова ударить, но Джокер отскочил и отпрыгну от каната и нанёс удар ногой Трейси по плечу. Это не дало желаемого эффекта, ибо броню кулаками не пробить. Он отскочил, и ухватился за кувалду. С разворота он попытался ударить, но Трейси поймала кувалду за рукоятку левой рукой, а правой разрядила репульсор ему в голову. Джокер отлетел и, ударившись об борт, потерял сознание. На всякий случай Трейси всадила ему дротик с транквилизатором.

"Моё первое спасение города."

"_Приготовлю бутылку шампанского к твоему возвращению."_

Тут в корзину приземлился Бэтмен.

"Дева, шар полон газа Джокера, и если он долетит до статуи, то все жители города превратятся в таких же смеющихся болванчиков, как и тот врач."

"…_Чёрт.__"_

Трейси посмотрела на статую, а потом на корзину. Выпрыгнув за борт, она полетела снизу и оторвала мотор от дна корзину, и закинула его в неё. Потом, ухватившись снизу за корзину, она пустила всю мощность на двигатели в ботинках. Идея сработала, и шар сошёл с курса и понёсся к пристани. Как только они были над водой, Трейси остановилась и залетела обратно в корзину.

"Я не имею средств для уничтожения ядовитого вещества." Бэтмен кивнул и потом посмотрел на Трейси.

"Слезай, у меня есть идея." Трейси выпрыгнула из корзины и увидела, как Бэтмен нажал на кнопку у себя на поясе, и вскоре со стороны пристани прибыл катер на водных крыльях. С катер выстрелил гарпун и, зацепившись за корзину шара, начал тащить его вниз, а как только Бэтмен спустился по верёвке в воду, поддал газу и шар, будучи отяжелённым мешками с песком и сломанным двигателем, наполовину погрузился под воду. Трейси увидела, ка Бэтмен подплыл к шару, и спустилась в воду. Бэтмен разрезал шар, и весь газ вышел в воду. Убедившись, что всё в порядке, и Джокер плавает как бревно неподалёку, Трейси улетела.

* * *

"Ну, как оно?" Спросила Трейси, которая нависла у меня за спиной.

"Великолепно. Ты взяла образчик газа, что позволит мне изучить его формулу и создать постоянное противоядие." Ответила я, смотря результаты сканирования газа. Работа была поистине великолепна, хотя и груда до ужаса, но сам состав – сказка.

"Ну, больше, надеюсь, мне не придётся иметь дело с этим психом. Серьёзно, у него в башне видимо многовато летучих мышей." Ответила Трейси, выдав смешок.

* * *

**Нравится, нет? Оставьте отзыв! Мне интересно ваше мнение!**


	3. Неудержимая сила

"Речь" – Речь.

'_Мысли'_ – Мысли.

* * *

**Глава третья: Неудержимая сила.**

* * *

"Как ты меня на это уговорила?" Простонала я, тяжело дыша. Мы сейчас находили в музее искусства и живописи, мама притащила нас, меня и Трейси, на выставку любительских картин. Каждый мог выставиться, каждый мог проверить свой талант, или отсутствие такового.

Я мало понимала в картинах, живопись для меня всегда была непостижима. Как можно назвать то, что явно является чёрной тряпкой, на которую ставили чашку с кофе, картиной? Мир сходит с ума. Мне повезло, что я притащила свой плеер и просто слушала музыку, а не умирала от скуки. Оставалась лишь одна проблема – жара. Мне пришлось прийти в пальто, чтобы небыли видны щупальца, и это меня убивало.

"Вы проиграли, так что я выбирала занятие на выходные, и это – поход на выставку." Ответила мама. Каждый раз, когда мама заканчивает особо сложное дело, то мы собираемся и разыгрываем - кто будет выбирать, чем заняться на выходных, когда у мама свободна.

В прошлый раз был поход в зоопарк по выбору Трейси. Животные были ещё ничего, но вот очереди в кассы, жуткий запах, еда в ларьках, которую уже как будто кто-то ел… Я содрогнулась от воспоминаний.

Поездка за город? Плавали, знаем. Пикник на природе, звучит заманчиво? Комары, которые меня все искусали, муравьи, которые заползли в мои щупальца и мне пришлось топить их в реке, птицы, которые решили стащить нашу еду… Достаточно?

'_Как бы я хотела оказаться в своей уютной лаборатории, где всё знакомо, где прохладно…'_ Я повернулась к Трейси.

"Сколько нам ещё тут торчать?"

"Три часа, сорок минут, двадцать семь секунд." Пробормотала Трейси монотонно.

"… Мы умрём…"

* * *

"_Я думала мы никогда не вырвемся."_ Проворчала Кэт. Трейси сейчас была на вечернем патруле, наблюдая за городом с высоты птичьего полёта. После того, как оны вырвались из плена современного искусства, они тут же направились на патруль, чтобы немного расслабиться. Поход в музей выматывает, а полёт по городу и битва с преступниками расслабляет? Бывает и так.

"Ну, могло быть и хуже."

"_Вот тебе обязательно нужно было испытывать судьбу, да?"_ Ответила Кэт. _"Так, у меня что-то есть. Ограбление инкассаторского грузовика, преступник – человек в маске. Поклонник Бэтмена?"_

"Надеюсь, что нет, городу одного эмо-в-плаще хватает. Отправляюсь проверить, диспетчер."

"_Не называй меня так."_

* * *

"Вау, кто-то явно постарался." Трейси приземлилась недалеко от грузовика, ну или того, что от него осталось. Грузовик лежал на боку, а задняя дверь была разорвана в клочья. Подойдя поближе он заглянула внутрь. В кузове были два охранника, связанные… и все деньги. "Если они не взяли деньги, тогда…"

"_Им нужны были либо мы, либо Бэтмен. Это ловушка."_ Продолжила Кэт.

"Железная дева, я полагаю." Трейси обернулась на голос. Говорящим оказался человек одетый в то, что походило на чёрную кожу или некий синтетический материал наподобие кожи. Его тело было полностью покрыто, за исключением рук, на которых были браслеты из этого материала на предплечьях и локтях. Так же он носит беспалые перчатки. Самой интересной частью его гардероба было странное устройство, состоящее из трубок и странных круглых модулей. Модули располагали на каждой тыльной стороне руки, плече, сердце и, датчики говорили, на копчике.

"Идентифицируйте себя." Вслух сказала Трейси, а потом добавила только для Кэт. "Можешь мне найти на него что-нибудь?"

"_Уже. Имя – Бэйн. Наёмник, работает на тех, кто больше заплатит. Я прогнала его через международную базу и нашла кое-что интересное. Он использует экспериментальный допинг – Веном… Ого, эта игрушка опасна, бери его серьёзно, а не то он тебя размажет. Веном подаётся через инфузионный модуль, который ты видишь на нём."_ Ответила Кэт.

"Ох, конечно, но я не люблю повторяться, так что подождём остальных приглашённых." Ответил Бэйн.

Тут подъехала машина Бэтмена, и водитель выпрыгнул из открывшейся кабины. Трейси мельком на него глянула и переключила свое внимание обратно на Бэйна.

"Кто он?" Спросил Бэтмен.

"Имя – Бэйн, наёмник. Нанеся урон транспортному средству и обездвижив водителя, Бэйн остался ждать прибытия Железной Девы и Бэтмена. Вывод – цель Бэйна уничтожение вышеупомянутых лиц." Ответила Трейси.

"Какая умная жестянка, испортила сюрприз." Бэйн взялся за модуль на правой руке. "Пожалуй, тогда приступим к делу." Он повернул модуль. Жёлтая светящаяся жидкость побежала по трубкам от модуля, тело Бэйна начало пульсировать и расти. Кожа сменилась с серой на красную, мышцы выросли. Особенно выросла верхняя часть тела, которая стала непропорционально большой. Его кулак был размером с автомобильное колесо! Маска на его голове пошла сегментами, и окрылились его глаза и рот. Бэйн взревел.

"_Чёрт…"_ Пробормотала Кэт.

Бэйн рванул на Трейси, но та взлетела и выстрелила из репульсоров. От прямого попадания Бэйн лишь сделал пару шагов назад и опять рванул на неё. Тут ему в голову влетел бумеранг Бэтмена, но просто отскочил. Трейси постаралась уклониться, но её противник был быстрее, он схватил её за ногу, полностью игнорируя репульсор на ступне, и швырнул Трейси об стену. Она как снаряд влетела в препятствие и проделала в нём дыру.

"_Повреждения минимальны, можешь продолжать. Советую использовать более тяжёлое оружие."_

"Принято." Трейси поднялась из обломков стены и вышла обратно на улицу. Она увидела, как Бэтмен забрасывал Бэйна некими жёлтыми взрывающимися таблетками. Трейси подняла правую руку, и секция брони между запястьем и локтем поднялась. Трейси прицелилась и выстрелила шесть мини ракет, которые вошли в левую руку Бэйна. Мигнув раз, заряды взорвались, отшвырнув Бэйна назад.

Пока противник был на земле, Трейси поднялась в воздух. Бэйн поднялся и, взревев, рванул на Трейси. Трейси уклонилась, и сделала двойной залп из репульсоров прямо в голову, но это лишь заставило его отшатнуться назад на несколько шагов, но, тряхнув головой, он снова был готов к бою.

"Да что мне нужно сделать, чтобы остановить его?!" Воскликнула Трейси.

Тут ноги Бэйна обмотала веревка, привязанная к бумерангу, что заставила этого монстра потерять равновесие и упасть. Трейси не растерялась и выставила вперёд левую руку и из секции за запястьем поднялась пусковая установка с одним зарядом.

"Хоть бы этого хватило." И Трейси выстрелила.

Взрыв был очень большой и покрыл всю вокруг непроницаемым облаком пыли.

"_Я его не вижу. На инфракрасных датчиках неразбериха из-за огня, датчики движения тоже бесполезны, боюсь мы тут в слепую."_

Тут из облака вырвалась рука и схватила Трейси за пояс.

"Щекотно." Сказал Бэйн. Он рванул и ударил Трейси об землю. Подняв её в воздух, он швырнул её достаточно сильно, чтобы она оставила глубокую вмятину в опоре железнодорожных путей.

"_Целостность брони нарушена."_

"И без тебя знаю!" Ответила Трейси. Даже если большая часть удара пришлась на броню, это всё равно было _больно_! Трейси поднялась на ноги, и увидела, что Бэйн схватил Бэтмена. "Диспетчер, всю энергию в преобразователь!" Кэт моментально выполнила запрос, ибо могла догадаться, что Трейси задумала. Реактор на груди Трейси начал светиться ярче и вдруг из него выстрелил луч, как минимум втрое сильнее обычного репульсора. Луч угодил прямо в грудь Бэйна и тот отлетел назад, выпустив из рук Бэтмена. Трейси быстро подошла к Бэтмену и помогла ему подняться. "Вы способны продолжать бой?"

"_Какой бой? У него треснули как минимум три ребра!"_

"Да." Сквозь зубы ответил Бэтмен.

"Не плохо, я это даже почувствовал." Бэйн поднялся с земли и почесал то место, куда попал луч. "Но теперь вы меня действительно разозлили, букашки!" Взревел Бэйн и рванул на них.

Бэтмен выстрелил соей крюком-кошкой вверх и поднялся, Трейси же подняла обе руки и выстрелила репульсорами в землю перед Бэйном, создав завесу из пыли. Бэйн, не ожидавший такого хода, слегка замедлился, что Трейси и нужно было. Она рванула вперёд, усиливая свой рывок двигателями в подошвах, и ударила его в лицо. Бэйн пошатнулся назад, но видимо он не был настолько дезориентирован, насколько она рассчитывала, ибо он схватил его за руку и, снова твёрдо стоя на ногах, с размаху ударил её об землю. А потом ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё… После ещё нескольких ударов он отпустил её. Трейси уже было хотела выдохнуть и попытаться подняться, как тяжёлый удар пришёлся ей на грудь, а потом ещё один на голову. Бэйн буквально вбивал её в землю. Удары шли один за другим, и Трейси было сложно даже думать в таком состоянии, но одно было точно, она так долго не протянет.

Безумная идея пришла к ней в голову, но делать было нечего. Трейси выжидала момента, когда Бэйн поднимет кулак, и выдал полную мощность всех репульсоров. Те, что были в ладонях, были направлены вниз, и тем самым приподняли её, но те, что были на ногах, запустили её вперёд. Трейси выстрелила как из пушки, и сделав кувырок в воздухе она приземлилась на одно колено. Трейси подняла голову, и увидела, что Бэтмен запрыгнул балку железнодорожных опор и начал забрасывать Бэйна взрывными шашками.

"Как мои дела?" Выдохнула Трейси.

"_Тебя здорово помяло. Грудная броня в мясо, шлем тоже, остальное ещё ничего, реактор не пострадал. Боюсь, что часть оружейной системы задето, так что о половине нательной придётся забыть. Репульсоры ещё работают, но твой последний рывок слегка повредил систему контроля." _Ответила Кэт.

"Варианты действий?"

"_Ну, ты можешь…"_ Тут Бэтмен бросил большую пачку взрывчатки и этим поднял облако пыли, которое скрыло Бэйна. Только он выдохнул, как большая красная рука схватила его, и Бэйн ударил Бэтмена пару раз об землю, а потом швырнул в стену с такой силой, что пробил в ней дыру. _"__…бежать?__"_

"Я не сбегу!" Отвлёкшись, Трейси не заметила, как Бэйн поднял припаркованную машину, и ударил её по голове сим транспортным средством. Трейси лежала под машиной и не могла прийти в себя. Она отдалённо услышала тяжёлую поступь Бэйна, и потом какой-то грохот, дальше – тишина. Постанывая, Трейси подтянула руки и потихоньку подняла машину. Убрав с себя вес, она поднялась и осмотрелась, Бэйна и след простыл.

"_Уходи, пока броня ещё не развалилась на кусочки!"_

"Хорошо." Процедила Трейси сквозь зубы. Это ей напомнило, как упрямо бился Бэтмен и тоже проигнорировал боль.

Активировав репульсоры, Трейси взмыла в небо и направилась домой.

* * *

"Тебя хорошо помяло." Я сидела на стуле рядом с кроватью Трейси. У нас всегда была комната, если Трейси оставалась на ночь, но когда её родители развелись и начали скидывать её друг на друга, мама просто сказал, что Трейси будет жить у них. Матери Трейси было сказана, что она у отца, а ему, что она у неё. Так как они не разговаривали друг с другом, никто ничего не знал.

"Больше всего пострадала моя гордость." Ответила Трейси. Её грудь и живот были забинтованы, как и компресс на её лбу. Ей повезло, что броня выдержала и не сломалась. Трейси отделалась несколькими ушибленными рёбрами и шишкой на голове. "Надеюсь, в следующий раз я справлюсь лучше."

"Следующего раза не будет!" Мама вошла в комнату с подносом, на котором был свежий компресс, лекарства и бинты. "Я разрешила вам продолжать это лишь при условии, что это будет _безопасно_. Броня не спасла Трейси в этот раз, и может не спасти в будущем, так что я запрещаю вам продолжать!" Мама, как увидела, в каком состоянии была Трейси, и в каком состоянии была броня, моментально начала отчитывать нас за то, что мы взяли на себя слишком много риска, что Трейси могла умереть и так далее…

"Мама, ты знаешь, _почему_ мы не можем просто так бросить это дело!" Я вскочила со стула и посмотрела на маму. Мои щупальца пришли в движение и тоже пристально смотрели на неё. "Если не мы, то кто?"

"Кэтлин, я понимаю, но это…"

"Тётя Эм, это может казаться опасным, но если не мы, то никто не остановит так преступников, как Бэйн, или Джокер. Они просто слишком сильны и хитры для полиции, а Бэтмен не сможет всегда быть там." Сказала Трейси.

"Мы не проиграем. Второго раза не будет." Подтвердила я.

Мама посмотрела на нас и лишь помотала головой.

* * *

Настало время восстанавливать броню. Я уже составила план для улучшений.

Во-первых - усилить саму броню. Я сделала её прочнее и толще, чтобы обезопасить пилота. Усиленный корпус весил лишь немного тяжелее, но предлагал на сорок процентов больше прочности.

Во-вторых – сила. Пришлось повозиться, но я смогла увеличить мощность костюма. Новые сервоприводы, гидравлика и прочие улучшения. Так же это увеличило скорость реакции.

В-третьих – оружие. Я так много веры вложила в рукопашный бой, что забыла про стандартное оружие для него. Я же не могла предположить, что будет человек достаточно сильный, чтобы пробить обшивку брони _голыми руками_. Я добавила пару сюрпризов для тех, кто решит подойти слишком близко.

Дизайн брони не сильно изменился. Я улучшила защиту реактора, и теперь он был сделан в виде треугольника на груди, смотрящим остриём вниз и с более широкой верхней стороной, чем боковые.

Осталось только собрать всё это.

* * *

***Спустя пять недель***

* * *

"_Внимание всем постам, происшествие по адресу Адамс 437, человек в маске."_

"Готова, Трейси?"

"Ты ещё спрашиваешь?"

* * *

Трейси влетела через окно верхнего этажа здания и тут же осмотрелась. Бэйн стоял посреди зала, за ним виднелась выломанная дверь сейфа. На полу перед ним лежала Детектив Эллен Ян, одна из новичков в городе.

"Ох, похоже, ты вернулась за добавкой." Сказал Бэйн. Тут лифт пришёл в движение и Бэйн повернулся к нему. Двери были раздвинуты и в комнату вошёл человекоподобный робот чёрного цвета, с метками Бэтмена на обоих плечах. "Ещё живой?"

"… _Это плагиат…__"_

"Не дуйся." Трейси посмотрела на Бэтмена, он видимо посмотрел на неё. По неволимому сигналу Трейси и Бэтмен рванули на Бэйна. Бэйн же взревел и рванул на них.

Бэйн замахнулся и попытался ударит Бэтмена, но тот заблокировал удар. Схватив Бэйна за руку, Бэтмен швырнул его в сторону лифта. Трейси не дремала и вовремя отскочила назад, когда Бэйн рванул на Бэтмена, но не далеко, и когда Бэйн полетел к лифту, она вытянула руку и схватила его за голову. Позволив инерции потянуть его тело даль, что повернуло его спиной к полу, она резко ударила его об землю, создав приличный кратер.

Трейси как раз вовремя отпрыгнула назад, чтобы Бэйн не схватил её рукой. Промахнувшись, он вскочил и рванул на Трейси, но тут Бэтмен врезался в него с разбегу плечом и отправил его в полёт в лифт. Приземление Бэйна подняло облако пыли, но ждать долго не пришлось, ибо он вырвался из него с рёвом и рванул на Бэтмена. Трейси вовремя среагировала и, подняв руки, выпустила залп из репульсоров. Два мощных заряда врезались в грудь Бэйна, что заставило его пошатнуться назад. Трейси не упустила возможности и рванула на него. Схватив его за руку, она потянула изо всех сил и швырнула Бэйна в сторону колонны у стены. Тут Бэтмен присоединился, и они вместе рванули на Бэйна, не дав ему прейти в себя.

Сила удара пробила стену, и трое вылетели из дома на улицу и начали падать вниз. Трейси просто отлетела в сторону и последовала за Бэйном. Бэтмен же использовал двигатели на спине своего экзо-костюма, чтобы повернуть их и чтобы Бэйн принял на себя весь удар. Сбив край стены одного здания, они приземлились на другое. На крыше были несколько генераторов и вертолётная площадка с вертолётом. Падение подняло ещё одно облако пыли, но вскоре оно развеялось, когда Бэйн был отправлен в полёт, который закончился у края крыши. Бэйн поднялся и с разбега прыгнул, намереваясь ударить Бэтмена обеими руками, но отлетел обратно назад, получив двойной залп из репульсоров в живот. Бэтмен успел полностью оправиться от падения и рванул на Бэйна, но тот был быстрее на подъём и схватил Бэтмен за правую руку, которой он собирался ударить его, и начал наносить беспощадные удары.

Трейси не стала медлить и рванула на Бэйна, ударив его кулаком в лицо, что заставило его отпустить Бэтмена и отступить назад. Трейси не остановилась и нанесла ещё несколько ударов, отталкивая его назад. Тут Бэйн схватил её за голову левой рукой и постарался раздавить.

"_Трейси, тазер!"_ Прокричала Кэт.

Трейси схватилась правой рукой за инфузионный модуль Бэйна и дала разряд. Как часть обновления Кэтлин вмонтировала в перчатки специальный механизм, который выпускает мощные разряды тока в того, кого касается. В данном случае в Бэйна.

Бэйн закричал и отпустил Трейси. Он начал дёргаться, его тело начало пульсировать и тут из части его модуля, что находилась на его сердце, вылетели искры, и он… просто _сдулся_ и упал.

"Открывай вторую бутылку шампанского." Сказала Трейси.

"_Уже, и ждём тебя для первого бокала."_

* * *

Я сидела у своего компьютера и сверяла данные полученные с исследования части инфузионного модуля Бэйн, что принесла Трейси. Это было просто поразительно! Этот Веном – просто фантастика! Похоже, я смогу работать над ещё одним из старых проектов, что я откопала в файлах Второй Мировой. Я открыла документ с именем 'Перерождение'.

* * *

**Желаю услышать ваше мнение!**


	4. Птица высокого полёта

"Речь" – Речь.

'_Мысли'_ – Мысли.

* * *

**Глава четвёртая: Птица высокого полёта.**

* * *

"Я должна потребовать сверхурочные." Проворчала Трейси, подлетая к месту преступления.

"_Не ной, считай это как общественные работы!"_ Ответил голос Кэт в броне.

"Тогда за что мне их приписали?"

"_Самосуд?"_

"… Я тебя ненавижу."

* * *

Здание, в котором совершилась кража, было одно из тех, в которых живут богатые и состоятельные, но при этом не желают считаться зазнающимися или высокомерными как настоящие богачи.

Трейси подлетела к окну, когда заметила, что полиция покинула комнату, но она была не одна.

"Приветствую." Трейси повернулась к Бэтмену.

"Добрый вечер. Ты здесь по поводу ограбления?" Спросил он.

"Подтверждаю."

Бэтмен в ответ кивнул и впустил их внутрь через окно.

"_Я прогоняю комнату через все виды сканирования, которые доступны."_ Проинформировала Кэт. _"Что-то есть. На столике царапины, которые несопоставимы с жильцами, а внизу органическая материя, тоже не здешняя." _Трейси проследовала к столу и внимательно осмотрела царапины, а потом посмотрела внизу и опустилась на одно колено, чтобы изучить перо, лежащие на полу. _"Я отсканировала их всем, чем __c__могла, компьютер сверяет результаты, можешь уходить."_

"Сбор информации завершён."

"Что-то нашла?" Спросил Бэтмен, осматривая перо.

"Органический образец и повреждение поверхности стола не были оставлены никем из проживающих в данном помещении."

"Вор оставил следы." Согласился Бэтмен.

"_Советую сваливать. Сканеры уловили две приближающиеся сигнатуры."_ Предупредила Кэт.

"Рекомендую покинуть место преступления, приближаются два офицера полиции." Бэтмен кивнул и быстро проследовал к окну. Трейси сразу за ним.

* * *

"Ну, какой результат?" Спросила Трейси, как только выбралась из брони.

"**Strix ****Nebulosa ****Lapponica**, Бородатая неясыть." Я нажала несколько кнопок на клавиатуре щупальцем. На экране появилась фотография птицы. "Большеголовая сова, окраска дымчато-серая без рыжих тонов. Глаза жёлтые с тёмными концентрическими полосами вокруг. Чёрное пятно под клювом, похожее на бороду, за что этот вид получил своё название. Нижняя сторона крыла полосатая." Ещё щелчок и к фотографии присоединилась карта. "Обитает в таёжной зоне, иногда в горных лесах. Распространена от Кольского полуострова до гор Приморья. От границ высокоствольного леса на севере до Восточной Пруссии, Прибалтики, центральной полосы Европейской части России (около 52° северной широты). Водится она также в Сибири до Забайкалья, Приамурья, Сахалина и Монголии. Зимой изредка появляется в Средней полосе."

"Стоп!" Прервала меня Трейси, когда я собиралась рассказать, как эта птица размножается. "Пока я не начала получать пенсию, давай ты мне скажешь что-нибудь _полезное_, и что не будет лекцией по орнитологии!"

"Ладно, я просто пытаюсь расширить тебе кругозор." Проворчала я в ответ. "Судя по пропорциям минералов в её оперении, эта птичка была выращена в Китае."

"И кто-то научил её воровать?" Подняла бровь Трейси.

"Видимо да." Я посмотрела на картинку. "Скорее всего, её выбрали, чтобы таскать более тяжёлый груз, ибо ворону можно обучить в несколько раз быстрее, но много она не утащит."

"Значит, у нас есть птицевод с уголовными наклонностями? И что?" Трейси подняла бровь. "Я не буду летать по всему городу за каждой птицей, что увижу."

"А нам и не нужно." Я нажала несколько клавиш и на экране появилась карта города с отметками. "Я вычислила, что птицы, неся такой груз должны где-то приземляться, и просчитала примерную зону поиска."

"Ещё одна ночь без сна?" Спросила Трейси, потираю переносицу.

"Ну, не столько ночь, сколько вечер."

* * *

"Я не уверенна, что смогу пролетать ещё одну ночь на кофе и энергетических напитках." Проворчала Трейси, пролетая на третьей отметкой. Тут она засекла несколько птиц разных пород летящих в одну сторону. "Погоди, я что-то нашла."

Птицы летели довольно медленно, но, не меняя направление. При приближении можно было заметить, что каждая птица несёт что-то либо в клюве, либо в когтях.

"_Следуй за ними."_

"И без тебя знаю." Трейси направилась за птицами, придерживая дистанцию, чтобы их не спугнуть. Пролетев два квартала, она заметила необычную птицу. "Похоже, мы не одни, кто решил сегодня полетать." За ещё одной птицей следовал Бэтмен на некой помеси реактивного ранца и дельтаплана.

Бэтмен тоже нас заметил и кивнул, на что Трейси ответила ему тем же. Преследование продлилось в течение ещё десяти минут, пока Трейси и Бэтмен не заметили, что птицы идут на снижение. Они снижались в одной из аллей города, в которой нынче почти не бывает посетителей, и сбрасывали краденое добро в багажник машины.

Рядом с машиной стояла… _гейша_? Гейша в зелёном кимоно, белой маске Кабуки и черными волосами.

"_Гейша? Серьёзно?"_ Прозвучал голос Кэт.

"Похоже, сова была не единственным сувениром, что прибыл с востока." Подтвердила Трейси.

"_Трейси, в сторону!"_ Только тот факт, что Трейси доверяла Кэт без тени сомнения, заставил её отклониться в сторону сразу же, как поступил приказ. Это спасло её, но не Бэтмена, который отклонился недостаточно быстро, и вторая гейша срезала правое крыло его устройства.

Бэтмен, сделав несколько кувырков в воздух, избавился от устройства и, оттолкнувшись от ближайшей перекладины между домами, приземлился на землю. Трейси приземлилась неподалёку.

Бэтмен смотрел на ту, что стояла у машины, а Трейси на ту, что подрезала ему крылышки и приземлилась неподалёку. Вдруг соперница Трейси сбросила с себя кимоно, парик и тапочки, маска, однако, осталась. Тело было покрыто неким алым материалом, включая голову, это самое интересное, это были руки. Пальцев как токовых у неё не было, их заменили длинные лезвия, по три на каждой руке.

"_Вау…" _Сказала Кэт.

"Согласна, вау. Думаешь, они смогут прорезать броню?" Спросила Трейси.

"_Нет, но это не зна…"_ Дослушать Кэт у Трейси не получилось, ибо она получила удар ногой в подбородок.

"Быстра." Проворчала Трейси, выпрямившись. "Ну, если она хочет играть по плохому…" Трейси рванула вперёд и попыталась ударить противника по… _маске_, но так оказалась быстрее, и, изогнувшись, увернулась. Но, Трейси была готова и нанесла второй удар левой рукой, что заставила одну из _близняшек_ отшатнуться назад. Это было ожидаемо, ибо Трейси тут же раскрыла кулак и выпустила заряд из репульсора ей в живот.

Противник смог получить контроль над своим полётом и приземлиться на ноги. Тут Трейси получила сильный удар в бок, что отправило её в ближайший мусорный контейнер. Конструкция под её весом прогнулась и временно ограничила подвижность.

Пока Трейси пыталась выбраться из контейнера, она услышала уезжающей машины.

"Ушли…" Проворчала Трейси, наконец-то высвободившись и осмотревшись.

Бэтмен стоял и смотрел в ту сторону, куда уехала машина. Трейси подошла к нему.

"Освальд Коблпот." Пробормотал Бэтмен. Трейси посмотрела на него. "Эти две _особы_ были на дорогом приёме с Освальдом Коблпотом в качестве сопровождения."

"Благодарю за информацию." Ответила Трейси.

"Всегда пожалуйста." Ответил Бэтмен и ушёл.

* * *

"Освальд Коблпот." Я вывела его изображение на экран. Трейси стояла рядом и наблюдала. "Это прокисший супчик. Если вкратце, то его семья обанкротилась и бежала из Англии. Сам Освальд только что с Востока, так что понятно, откуда у него все эти прибамбасы." Я нажала щупальцем её две кнопки и вывела статьи из газет на монитор. "По всей Азии происходили кражи со взломом, но зацепок не было. Коблпот покинул страну и кражи прекратились. Тут и гадать не надо."

"Где он сейчас?" Спросила Трейси.

"В старом поместье его семьи, вот адрес и план строения." Я вывела на экран адрес и чертежи здания.

* * *

"Я не так себе представляла поместье вора." Трейси стояла перед поместьем Коблпотов. Здание выглядело заброшенным: облезшая краска, прохудившаяся крыша, запущенный газон. Это было удачей найти стекло, которое _не_ было выбито. Стену, в которой не было гнилого места, пол в котором не было дыры.

"_Как я уже сказала, его семейка спеклась, а учитывая, что никто не присматривал за домом, это удивительно, что он ещё стоит."_ Ответила Кэт.

Трейси проследовала к главной двери и медленно её открыла. Проверив, что никто её не заметил, он проследовала дальше через прихожую и в центральный коридор.

Тут она услышала шум и проследовала за источником. Пройдя по нескольким коридорам, она заглянула за последний угол и увидела…

"_Чёрт возьми…"_ Пробормотала Кэт.

"Согласна…" Ответила Трейси.

Комната была огромна, хотя это даже нельзя было назвать комнатой. Это было огромная теплица со стеклянными стенами и _огромным_ деревом в центре. Почти на каждой ветви дерева висела открытая птичья клетка… Вокруг дерева кружили птицы самых разных пород.

Тут раздался смех.

Трейси повернулась и увидела Освальда Коблпота, его подручных и… пожилого мужчину прикованного к полу.

"Кто это?" Спросила Трейси.

"_Прогоняю через базу."_ Ответила Кэт.

Все птицы вдруг развернулись и рванули на пленника.

"Так, нет времени, или он станет птичьим кормом." Трейси бросилась вперёд и выпустила из наплечной установки сигнальный заряд, который создал яркую вспышку, испугавшую птиц.

"Что?!" Вскрикнул Освальд. Его тоже ослепило в отличии от его напарниц, которые мгновенно бросились наперехват. Но не добежав до Трейси практически метр они внезапно рванули в стороны. Два бумеранга с эмблемой Бэтмена чуть было не лишили их голов.

Сам же герой приземлился рядом с пленником.

"_Нашла! Альфред Пенниворд, дворецкий семьи Уэйн." _ Прозвучал голос Кэт.

"Что он тут делает?" Пробормотала Трейси, отмахиваясь от очередного удара от близняшек.

Эти две бестии работали невероятно слаженно, и Трейси приходилось не сладко. Когда она пыталась выстрелить из репульсора, одна из двух противниц отводила её руку или же наносила удар, что заставляло Трейси разряжать репульсоры в воздух.

"Так, пора менять тактику!" Трейси отпрыгнула назад и выстрелила парализующими дротиками из наплечных батарей, но они смогли уклониться. Трейси этого только и надо было. Она подняла руки и выстрелила из запястий по шесть мини-ракет, которые детонировали сразу по контакту с землёй.

Ударная волна отбросила обеих близняшек назад, и, пока они не опомнились, Трейси выстрелила из репульсоров. Последняя атака видимо добила их, ибо упав, они не встали.

Трейси тут же перевела взгляд на дерево, а точнее на Бэтмена, который дрался с Освальдом на ветвях.

Освальд держал Бэтмена в цепи, которая вытягивалась из его зонта, со стороны рукояти. Рукоять же служила крюком для цепи. По цепи шёл ток, и Бэтмену явно приходилось не сладко.

Трейси взлетела и схватилась за цепь. Резко рванув, она подтянула к себе преступника и ударила его по лицу, отправив его в полёт. Он ударился об хранилище зерна и упал на землю без сознания.

Бэтмен распутал цепь и спрыгнул вниз.

"Тебя ждёт отлична клетка в тюрьме Готэма, Пингвин." Трейси приземлилась рядом и посмотрела на него.

"Вам требуется помощь?" Спросила Трейси.

"Нет." Бэтмен посмотрел на Альфреда, который помотал головой. "Всё в порядке."

Тут раздал рёв сзади.

Трейси тут же повернулась и увидела, что Пингвин поднялся, с зонтиком в руке, из кончика которого торчало лезвие, и рванул на неё.

Трейси ничуть не колебалась и дала ему разряд из репульсора в живот, что отбило его в стену. Потом она подняла руку и выстрелила мини ракетой в дно кормушки с зерном. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как Освальд 'Пингвин' Коблпот был погребён под горами корма для птиц.

Трейси повернулась, чтобы проверить близняшек, но на их месте лежали только их маски.

"Когда они успели?"

"_Я даже не уверена, как тебе ответить."_

* * *

Я сидела у себя в лаборатории и разбирала на части один из зонтиков Пингвина… Я хихикнула, вспоминая его кличку.

Меня интересовала технология, использованная в цепном хлысте. Я находила заметки о похожих разработках в России, когда я искала оружие для брони Железной Девы.

"Похоже кто-то попытался закончить работу." Пробормотала я.

_Попытался_ – ключевое слово. Этот образец был ещё сырой и не имел и половины тех возможностей, которые должен был иметь конечный продукт. Гибкость, сила и скорость были совсем не на уровне.

Я усмехнулась. Похоже, ещё один из старых проектов получит вторую жизнь. На экране моего компьютера появился файл с названием 'Хлыст'.

* * *

**Отзывы, пожелания, хочу узнать ваше мнение!**


End file.
